Mountains and Molehills
by Ariana6
Summary: *Carby* It's a week before Carter and Abby's wedding, and as the day comes closer, Abby's doubts and fears heighten. Will she go through with the marriage? R&R!


**Mountains and Molehills**

_A/N: Here I present you with a brand new fic inspired by the events that will hopefully take place in ER soon. I suppose this is a what if of sorts for now. For those of you who haven't seen ** A Thousand Cranes **yet, I suggest you stop reading my author's note now and proceed to the fic. Ok, so this is a "what if Carter had actually proposed at the restaurant that day fic" I think Abby would have said yes. Now, let's go forward 6 months in time, and it's a week before their wedding. That's all you need to know, so read enjoy and please review!! _

_Oh and by the way....this a Carby from Abby's POV. Won't be really angsty. At least I don't think so._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. If you don't recognize something, then it's probably mine. This is just for fun._**

**_ *************************************************************************************************************************_**

**_*7 days until the wedding*_**

As I stood in front of the mirror, wearing the beautiful dress I was going to wear on my wedding day, I didn't feel happy or excited or completely blissful like I always thought I'd feel. I just stared at my reflection and couldn't help but thinking I looked awful. 

I hadn't been able to get any sleep for a week, and it was starting to show. I had bags under my eyes, and I truly believed the week I'd spent at the beach, so I'd be tanned on my wedding day, hadn't helped at all. If anything, it had made me paler.

I frowned, hoping I'd be able to change to my normal clothes soon. Every time I tried on my dress a queasy feeling formed in my stomach and I would start fidgeting.

"Abby!" my best friend, Susan exclaimed, "Stop moving!" she said giggling, "You're so nervous it's funny."

"I'm not nervous!" I replied stubbornly to her, in reality feeling quite unsure.

"Ok, but it's alright to be nervous you know? You are getting married next week. It's a big step and you have every reason to..."

"Stop it" I cut her off, my restlessness getting worse.

As Susan had said, my big day, my wedding was just a week away and I couldn't stop thinking I was making a big mistake. 

I was extremly confused. I had been with John for a year and a half, and he had been my best friend for two years before that. I knew him better than I knew myself. _I loved him_ more than I loved myself.

And yet, I firmly believed something was wrong. I had only been happy about getting married to him, for about a month after we had gotten engaged. And as the wedding day approached my doubts grew. I was completely clueless about what to do. 

I didn't want to call off the wedding. 

I just didn't know if I didn't want to call it off because I actually wanted to get married, or if it was just so I wouldn't hurt John.

I couldn't hurt John.

He was so great to me and I just couldn't do that to him. I would feel terrible when I saw the hurt in his beautiful eyes.

And as I changed, finally pulling on my normal clothes back, I tried to pull myself back together. I was going to meet him for lunch as soon as I was finished and I didn't want him to notice that something was wrong. 

I hoped he hadn't already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey" he whispered into my ear, as he kissed my hair, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hi" I whispered back softly, meeting his gaze.

"How was today?" he asked me, as he led me to our table and pulled a chair for me.

I smiled up at him, not needing to force myself to do it, thinking about his lovely gesture.

"It was ok." I said as honestly as I could, "I don't really like to try on clothes that much."

He looked worried for a moment.

"But yo do like the dress, right?" he asked, looking at me intently, trying to read me.

"Of course, I love it" I said, this time giving him a fake smile.

I truly did love the dress though.

He nodded relieved and smiled at me, his expression one of complete happiness, of anticipation. Our hands met at the middle of the table and he started playing with my engagement ring, making me quite uncomfortable.

"Do you want to order now? I asked him, pulling my hands away from his, as I reached for the menu.

"Sure" he said, reaching for his menu himself.

As he browsed through it, I looked up at him and watched him, and felt a huge weight settle in my chest. I was dreading the wedding, I was completely scared and I couldn't go to the one person I always went to when I had a problem.

I sighed softly, causing him to look up.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine" I whispered, finding my voice after a moment, "I think I'm a bit tired" I lied.

"Oh, he said, his eyes full of concern, as he put down the menu and reached for my hands again. "Maybe you shouldn't go to work this afternoon. I'll tell Weaver you're not feeling well."

"No, it's ok" I told him, wanting to go to work, since it helped me get my mind off things, "It's only a half shift anyway. I can manage."

"If you say so" he said softly.

"I'm ok" I said, kissing his hands tenderly. But my mind was screaming for help, because in reality I was far from ok.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, so that's the first part, it may be a bit short, but I don't know if I'll continue this. I don't know how many parts it'll have. Maybe it'll be a countdown to the wedding, a seven-parts story, but i'm not sure, maybe I'll skip some days...don't know. So please give me your comments and opinions about what I should do.

Thanks!

_Ariana _


End file.
